


Fallen Leaves

by bahannah01



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Escape, F/M, Forrests, Marki is Darki, Running Away, probably gonna be a two parter if yall like it, spooky spook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahannah01/pseuds/bahannah01
Summary: The night was where he liked to play, you chose the game. Now, you run away in a desperate hope to leave him and that life behind you while he seeks you out like prey, or a prize, or both. Your only ally is the moonlight, but will that be enough to escape the beast?





	1. Fallen Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Darkiplier drabble that will probably be two parts if you guys like it, which hopefully you all will! I also recommend listening to Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead while reading, I think it’ll give it a good ambiance with the story! Also my first time writing Dark so hopefully it’s not bad lmao. Either way, enjoy my dearies!

Pounding. Your heart was pounding and beating faster than your feet could carry you, the only thing that was moving faster was your mind. It was racing with thoughts and possible escape routes as you were running, yet even with all of these ideas, your mind seemed blank and useless in the moment. Faster and faster and faster you ran, leaving crumbled and broken leaves in your wake.

      You damned those leaves; why must they make so much noise? Wasn’t it enough that you were hardly staying ahead as it was? Apparently not, with their crinkling sound, all he had to do was follow it to find you. But you wouldn’t let that happen, no, you were getting away from here. _From him_. And that was final.

     The moonlight desperately tried to help you, it slipped through the canopy- sadly, the trees were obviously on his side. Their dried, dead leaves in your path and how they blocked out almost all of the moon’s aid, it was as if they helped to plot against you. Although, they did offer some compassion. Their trunks were thick and could provide a quick hiding spot, even if only for a few seconds. Nonetheless, their random placement allowed you to zigzag your way through them in your attempt to lose your pursuer. So while they were mainly against you, they helped by simply existing.

      Though- you did wonder just how the Hell there were so many trees?!

      It didn’t help that you couldn’t figure out where to go. It didn’t help that you could hear him behind you either. Eyes frantically searched the pitch black forest around you, you didn’t even realize the tears cascading down your cheeks from pure fear and panic. No, you didn’t even realize how quick you were breathing. All your attention was focused into finding a way out, or at least, a hiding spot he wouldn’t find.

     He was getting closer.

     You almost fell, a shrill shriek escaped you and gave away your definite position. And you knew that. You’d be surprised if he didn’t find you now. You didn’t even fall why the Hell did you scream?! He’s going to get you, was there really any purpose in trying to escape anymore? Maybe he would still forgive you. Maybe he would break your mind until you never thought of leaving again. Or, maybe he would just kill you.

     No, no! You told yourself you wouldn’t let that happen. You could still win, you just had to be smart. Shaking the ‘what if’s and ‘maybe’s from your mind, you ran faster than before with the new surge of adrenaline and determination that pumped through your veins.

     You decided you didn’t care about the sound anymore; as long as you could get a good distance away and have time to make your way out was good enough in your mind. Swerving and weaving through the trees, you gained some distance and found yourself in a new area that thankfully held more light. Then again, that could have been terrible for you- you’d gain sight, but so would he. But the moment your eyes spotted a small opening in the rocks that you never would’ve seen without the help of the moon, you knew the light was a good thing. And so, you sprinted and seeked shelter in the unknown.

     Scanning. Mark stood still and scanned the woods around him. He lost you. Yet, he did have to admit- he loved the chase you were giving him. Mark’s feet crushed the leaves beneath him as he walked around slowly.

     It was quiet.

     You stopped running. That meant you were somewhere close and anticipation grew in his chest as he awaited his victory in this little game of yours. Your name left his lips, not in the loving, familiar way you knew it best, no, rather it was eerie, cold, sickening even- to the point of sending chills down your spine. Mark, or ‘Dark’- which he reintroduced himself as, was enjoying every moment of this. He thrived on moments like these, moments where he makes you question whether or not you should fight him or not. Although, the punishment afterwards was always even better. Apologies, bargains, and questions on what happened to the Mark you knew and loved- to which he’d love to answer in the worst way possible just to watch your reactions. He did find your stubbornness cute though, you were so determined to get away or to get Mark back; both of which you haven’t succeeded on. While Dark may not have the love for you like Mark did, despite what he’d tell you, he was obsessed. He refused to let his little sweetheart go.  

     He called out for you again, that time adding a pet name your beloved Mark would use if only to cause more pain than he already had. According to Dark he just wanted you back home, back in his arms- _back in his control_. That was his game after all, wasn’t it? Like a cat playing with a mouse, but as they say, any animal cornered will strike; no matter their chances. You felt around in the dark, scavenging for anything you could use as a weapon against the beast. A blunt, but heavy, rock ended up being your best bet. Holding it close to your heart, you were ready to attack or wait it out.

     You hoped for the latter.

     Dark walked further, he managed to find the same patch of light in the darkness in these woods and with it, he spotted the same hideaway in the rocks. _Oh sweetheart, you make it too easy sometimes_. His feet strode over to the opening, not even bothering to stay quiet, simply made his way over. A sinister smirk spread on his lips, taunts tempted to escape but he thought they’d be even sweeter once he could watch the fear swirl in those beautiful big orbs of yours. And while he couldn’t see you yet, he knew you were shaking- he made note of the nervous habit before all of this, found it intriguing how you couldn’t help it. Dark was only a few feet away from the narrow cave, his excitement grew with each step closer to you.

     You could hear him and with how fast your heart was beating, you were sure he must have heard you too. The grip you had on the rock tightened, you pleaded to whatever was out there to somehow get you out of this situation, give Mark the power to take control again, whatever it was that would spare you from the fate with _him_ that you were inching towards.

     He had to be at least a foot away from the cavern.

     You sneaked as quietly as possible to the back wall, a futile effort in the end.

     A few inches away.

     And soon after Dark squeezed through the entrance- even in the pitch black you could see that smirk on his face. That damned smirk that only sent pain to everyone who sees it. An ill omen seen by those who pass by it, thinking nothing of it at first and merely gain a suspicious feeling. But once they realize their mistake, once they realize just what they ignored, it’s far too late and their soul is wracked with sorrow and pain.

      His cold words echoed in the little cavern, taking pleasure in his victory.

_“Game over, sweetheart. You lose.”_

 

 


	2. A Most Deceitful Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the second part to Fallen Leaves is here! You guys may hate me for this, or love me for this, but I couldn’t end it just yet!! I simply couldn’t and so, once again, there will be another part to this mini-series! So hopefully you all like that!

     It was cold. Cold as an alleyway in the city with both physical and mental chills. No matter what you tried, you couldn’t gain any warmth, the awful energy in this dismal place didn’t help at all. A pipe would leak a little droplet of water almost every ten seconds, it was an odd constant in your situation. Yet, it merely added to the harshness of the area and to your anxiety, something that may have once been calming was now torture. The concrete beneath you stole any warmth you held and only granted you the cold in return. Shivering, you attempted to curl up further to conserve any heat you somehow still had, despite it not being noticeable- maybe, you thought, if you could at least keep it, it could grow and you would be able to have the warmth you so desired again.

     You had woke up a few minutes ago, cursed with a headache sadly. Though, in some way, you could say that him letting you live was curse enough already. Not that you didn’t appreciate living, rather you dreaded whatever ‘punishment’ was in store, whatever psychological torture was looming in your future. You wanted to be alive, and for you, that meant freedom from him. He would just break your mind until you were no longer who you are, until you were what he wanted. What kind of life would that be? But until escaping is an option again, you would try to be strong. You had to try. If not, he would win.                                                                                                                                  

     You wouldn’t give him that.

     You tried to move across the concrete, yet with hands and feet bonded, it was a tad bit difficult. You still tried to prevail though, your eyes had searched around you for accessible weapons, this is his basement after all, there had to be something close. A groan passed your lips at the realization that no, there wasn’t. He must have realized leaving weapons around you, even with you being tied up, may result in his own injury again.

     Smart move on his part.

     In a futile attempt, you tried to shimmy your hands out of the rope, the fibers slightly burning your skin as you grew more and more desperate, but as you expected, it was only in false hope. You sighed and continued trying to look around, the lack of light made it harder. If only you could find some sort of sharp object, all you would need is to cut the ropes around your wrists. Then you could work on untying your ankles and getting out of this wretched Hell hole. And even though you knew it was only a matter of time, the moment you heard the door open panic flooded your mind and you struggled to reach the spot you were previously in. You hoped that if you at least looked like you were still out cold, he would just leave.

     But then again, that was just a hope.

     Blinding, the lights blinded your eyes the moment they turned on. You instinctively shut your eyes, the after image of the lights still burned in your retinas. A forestry scent invaded your senses, it was Mark's cologne. The scent was pungent but pleasant, for a moment it brought you comfort.

     That comfort was smashed as soon as you remembered what happened to your dear Mark. Or rather, _who_ took over your dear Mark. Despite your heart beating excessively fast, you attempted to keep your breathing stable and prayed that he wouldn’t notice your heart beating loudly, if he did, you weren’t sure you were ready for what may follow. His heavy footsteps jogged down the stairs, you heard his shoes scuff against the concrete once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

    There was a pause.

     Slowly, ever so slowly, you listened to his footsteps growing closer- with each one the pit in your stomach grew bigger with anticipation in the worst way possible. He mumbled something to himself- you couldn’t hear it, but his tone was soft. His voice almost gentle to your surprise. A hand delicately grabs your shoulder and you had to fight the instinct to flinch, instead you remained still. He shook your shoulder, rather gingerly oddly enough, his gruff voice echoed out in the room, “__? Wake up, please. God please, just wake up.” It was riddled with concern, it sounded sincere… It sounded like Mark.

     Your eyes opened- you took your time doing so in order to feign sleepiness. You blinked and turned your head to look up at the man above you. His own orbs a cool brown as they stare into your own, worry was etched into his expression yet his lips began to curl as a new emotion swirled in those eyes of his: relief. His tan hand cupped your face and you couldn’t help but wince. He frowned. “I… I know, I’m sorry. I can’t even remember what happened but- maybe it’s better that way,” his gaze left yours, his free hand formed a fist as he took a deep breath, “If I could strangle that… _beast,_ I would. But please for right now,” Brown eyes returned to your own and a warm smile spread across his lips, “Trust me, okay?”

     Before you could say anything, his tan hands worked on untying the ropes around your wrists and ankles. You could tell it was a tad difficult for him, and as he worked on them, you tried to formulate the right response in your head. Even that short ‘conversation’ warmed your heart and allowed hope to cloud your judgement. Your words left your lips and you still weren’t sure if they were the right ones, “Give me a reason.”

  
     “What?” Good. It caught him off guard, whoever he was, he was momentarily showing vulnerability.

     “I said, give me a reason. Why should I trust you?”

     The question baffled him, you watched as he thought for a moment until he gave you the reason you asked for, “Because... If you want to leave as soon as I open the door, I’ll understand. I won’t follow you. I wish really it didn't come to that but- I think that’s the best thing for you. No matter how much it breaks my heart or how much I'll miss you.” A bittersweet chuckle passed his lips as his hand ran through his hair, “You don’t deserve to be hunted like prey, the farther you are away from him, _from me_ , the safer you are.”

     Your eyes cautiously met his own before melting with his words, “It really is you Mark, isn’t it?”

  
     “It is, it's your Markimoo,” After those words, you wrapped your arms around him, a grin graced your expression as blissful relief washed over you.

     “Thank God,” You mumbled into his shoulder as his own arms embraced you.

     On the cold concrete the two of you just stayed in each others company with lips donned in smiles, it was the first time in a while you could feel at peace again. The way his thumbs would gently rub your back, it would ease your nerves and take your worries away.  It was such a relief that no matter how short lived it may be, this moment was true and you were spending it with Mark, the _real_ Mark.

     But just like a wildfire, this insane flame wouldn't end so easily.

     You felt his chest start to rumble and what followed sent chills down your spine. He was laughing, yet it was void of joy or love. His grip tightened around you and you froze in his grasp. _This wasn’t Mark._ And with that appalling realization, a similar thought followed, _was it ever Mark?_

     Everything light and hopeful seemed to be destroyed the moment his eyes rose up to look at your petrified form- the cold returned and it held you just as much as he did. “That was easier than I thought, you really thought your ‘Markimoo’ was back? _That weakling?_ No, no, no, sweetheart. His time is over, it now belongs to me; just like your time.” You didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking into his eyes but you could hear that devious smirk in his words, it made your stomach turn. Of course it wasn’t him, you knew his mind games and yet… the idea of finally having the Mark you loved back, you couldn’t help how hope and love blinded you. _He_ must have known that as well.

     “My time, or anything of mine, does not belong to you. You don’t own me,” You spat, growing tired of this game. You squirmed in his arms, trying to escape his grasp but he would only pull you closer and tighter into him, his force unbelievable. “Let go of me! Stop it! You asshole, learn to let go!” You yelled at him, despite the doubt you had that he would ever do so willingly. No, his grip stayed solid and from the amused glint in his eyes, you were only supplying entertainment rather than an actual problem for him.  

     “You have no idea, sweetheart. I do own you, in every which way: heart, soul, body, and mind. You can blame your lovely Mark if you want because he made me love you-”  

      
     “This isn’t love! _This_ is obsession!”

     The dark eyes narrowed with frustration as his face set in a scowl, “As I was saying, I only have these feelings because of him.”  Nonetheless, the sadistic smirk returned as fast as it left, “Can’t say I blame him though, he knows how to pick ‘em.”

     That stare sent a chill throughout your body, a mixture of fear and disgust. His hands connected with your own and easily slipped a zip tie around them- something that was much harder to rid your wrists of. “Do you really think this is how you treat someone you love? Like a prisoner?”

     As he stood up, you watched him roll his eyes, “Until you can behave, yes.” Dark caught you chin and forced you to look him in the eye before a mocking smile crossed his expression, “So, behave sweetheart or it's not gonna be a fun time- well for me it will, but for you, not at all.” That sock chuckle followed as he watched the anger bubble in yours eyes.

     He let go harshly and you glared at the man above you, “You won't keep me here.”

     “Just watch me,” His sneaker donned feet began to carry him back out of the basement.

     “You won't!” you heard him chuckle as he turned to share your gaze one more time.

     “Let's see if you still say that once you're starving,” That devilish smirk showed itself again as he waved, “Have fun, sweetheart!” The light shone from the room beyond that door, teasing you with the idea of escape, but in one swift movement, it was shut by that demon who took over your lover.

     Eyes shut tightly as your firsts clenched, “Fuck you, Dark. I will get out, no matter what you throw at me. I’ll find a way.”


	3. A Rather Clever Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun shines through the basement window, teasing you of the freedom that lies outside; the very same freedom you're determined to reclaim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo loves! Sorry it took a bit longer, ap tests are killing me!! Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this final chapter! :)

     Light. It was sparse, but you remembered anticipating each sunrise and sunset. The small window in the basement gifted you with some touch of nature, you could watch the tangerine rays shine into the room as the giant yellow orb would ascend or descend. Noon hardly granted you anything, just a faint ray, yet those marvelous times of day were one of the few things you had. Nonetheless, it was something he couldn’t control- and knowing that, well, you relished in that fact. One could look at is as a curse, how you would get a glimpse of the world outside of this dismal basement; you looked at is as motivation. The hope that one day you’d be able to feel the sun on your skin again with a heart as light as a feather, no worries nor chains holding you back. A freedom that you were determined to have once more.

     However, you knew it wouldn’t be easy- if anything, it would be the opposite. It would be quite difficult to gain that feeling you so desired, and while Mark would find your stubbornness amusing and irrational, you knew it would come in handy to achieve this goal.

     That beast would starve you. He’d make you go days without even a crumb of food, he did have some mercy and kept your supply of water fresh. For the first day or so, you strongly fought him on everything- you weren’t sure what it would achieve, but you didn’t want to comply so easily either. Only you realized that in doing so, he would make everything worse. He withheld food- and even water for a while- and would execute his own form of punishment, to say the least, he left the proof on your skin. Decorated with splotches of purple hues, your body still ached with even the smallest, simplest of movements. So instead, you begrudgingly complied if only to spare yourself of more pain. Yet, he kept trying to break your mind and to your dismay, you knew if you did get out of this, this experience would make an ugly stain in your mind- one that would haunt you and your dreams. That didn’t sway you though, you would need help, yes, but you would continue with your life.

     You wouldn’t let him ruin it. You weren’t only going to escape this Hell hole, you would thrive once you were out.

     The day was growing old, its youthful sun receded into the darkness of night. It shined a beautiful mural on the wall to your left, painted with a bold orange, it seemed to fill the room with hope and peace. Maybe that was why you loved this time of day so much, that even in horrendous conditions, it brought about such marvelous and pure feelings. And without a doubt, it motivated you beyond belief; you awaited the day that you would see the sunset in person again. A heavy breath left your lungs, one you didn’t know you were holding in, and you gathered all your courage. You had to try tonight. You just had to, you refused to spend another day here.

     The only thing you had to count the days, which- with today- added up to twelve, was the consistency of Dark’s visits. There was none the first day, except for that devious deception of his, but the following days he would visit you. It started off with one and gradually went up to three: one in the morning, another sometime in what you believe is the afternoon and the final one after the sunset. With this one coming to an end, you expected his visit to be soon. Until then, you had all the time you needed to come up with some sort of escape. Thankfully, he decided to remove your restrains. But _unfortunately_ , he upped the security around the room. You would hear about four or five things unlock before he entered the basement, you may need luck to somehow get past that. There was hardly anything down here you could use, it was primarily empty aside from a few holiday decorations and props that Mark had used in some of his videos.

     If anything was holding you back, it was Mark. The possibility that he would return, find you left and practically made sure he wouldn’t be able to contact you, it made a guilty pang resonate in your heart. You loved him. He was everything you could ask for in a relationship, he was sweet, playful, loving, romantic, funny, charming, and everything else you loved about him. There was always a few little things you guys didn’t agree on but other than that, well, to say the least he always made you happy. That’s all that matters, right? And so, this whole _incident_ left you with such contradicting emotions.

     You hated Dark. No matter what he would say to sway your mind, no matter how long he kept you here, no matter how many bruises he left on your skin, that would never change. He took away everything you had, even going so far as to take your freedom away from you. He took Mark from you, in fact, he probably believed he was ‘better’ for you than Mark- which couldn’t be further from the truth. You hated Dark, yet, you loved Mark. See the problem?

     That was why it was so hard to leave. You knew you had to though and you knew you wanted to; everything he took from you, you wanted back back. Sadly, you knew the one thing you desired most, was the one thing you wouldn’t be able to have. You’d have your freedom, you’d have your life back, but you wouldn’t have Mark. You knew you had to accept that though, if Mark does beat the beast, you hoped that someway somehow you two would find each other again.

     Until you reached that point however, you needed a plan.

     It took you a while to figure out a plan that would give you a fair chance. While you wished you would be able to escape while he would be sleeping, the locks on the door were simply impossible without grabbing his keys. If you were sly enough, you would try to pickpocket him and snatch the keys. However, you are not that sly. So, that option was out. You could try to break the window, but looking over the window again, you realized it would be a tad too small for you to crawl out of. Ergo, you soon realized that option was out as well. What was left? Possibly the last and most daring option you could think of. The idea was to somehow knock Dark out, grab the keys and leave. If your prediction would prove true, then Mark’s car keys would be in his drawer. And from your latest experience of running away from him, you thought driving would be far more efficient.

     That would be your plan, though you’d have to search for something heavy enough to knock him out with quickly, and by default, giving you more time to escape. You scavenged the basement and gathered the courage and strength you needed for this plan.

* * *

     It was late, the sun had receded into the distance as the blue night began its own painting in the sky; your little window of hope- that was both figurative and literal- hardly gifted you any light at this time. The moon’s young light sufficed, however; maybe this little light would prove to be beneficial in your plan.

     The creaking of the down knob sent chills down your spine and adrenaline through your bloodstream. You were terrified, but you were ready. You sat against a box holding miscellaneous holiday decorations, your weapon behind your back. Awaiting his entrance, you took a deep breath.  

     He descended down the stairs, the whites of his eyes contrasting against the darkness- that ever present devious glint in those dark brown orbs stared into your own. Confidence radiated off him, if it were light, then the room would be way more illuminated than you’ve ever seen- it would be blinding. He loosened his tie as his feet carried him over to you, Dark stood above you with his usual smirk plastered on his expression- soon enough, you would knock that mocking smirk off his face. A hand reached down to your sitting form and took your chin in his hand, forcing you to look up at him. “Sorry I’m late, sweetheart. Had some... _business_ to take care of, loose ends you know?”

     You didn’t know. Nor did you want to. You averted your eyes, but didn’t pull away. Instead, you needed him to get closer to quickly execute your plan, “Mar- _Dark_ , I think I may be getting sick. I haven’t been well since you last left… I’m not really sure why either. I almost got sick and I just-”

     “What?” He had let you go. His voice, much to your surprise, wasn’t harsh. It was gruff and a bit aggressive, possibly by default, but it was primarily laced with confusion. A lingering thought did enter his mind though, you were behaving better and maybe the basement conditions weren’t the safest or cleanest place to keep you. Albeit, that was part of the point, wasn’t it?

     “Well, I was just wondering, do you think you could maybe grab me a pill-”

     “No,” He wasn’t sure why, but he still felt too suspicious of you to give you anything of that sort just yet.

     “ _Or_ , could you check to see if I have a fever?” Your sweet hues looked up into his, pleading, and while you couldn’t see his expression crack, he ended up kneeling down in front of you. He raised his hand and set it, oddly gently, onto your forehead. He allowed it to linger, as if he was trying to figure it out himself. You watched him do so, eyes followed his own.

     “You don’t seem to have one,” He concluded as his gaze met your own.

    Despite the pit in your stomach that grew at the idea, you had the thought to bring him just a little closer by most mischievous means. “Your eyes.... They’ve grown darker, haven’t they? It’s rather, well, intriguing.”

     His brows furrowed, what were you planning? “I suppose,” His eyes searched your own for any ill will but found none and instead, he found a longing gaze that brought about temptation in his mind. Temptation that quite frankly, he liked the idea of. His hand shifted from your forehead to your cheek, thumb tracing circles into your skin.

     Despite your rouse being a faux sickness, it was slowly becoming true as this plan was turning down a path you never thought it would. But, you would play it to the best of your abilities. Lips parted slightly as your gaze shifted between his eyes and lips, deliberately planting a growing seed in his mind. In a dangerously sweet voice, you mumbled, “Dark.., I, uh…”

     He merely nods and began to lean in closer.

     Your heart was racing, it felt like lightening was surging under your skin.

     Gazes were locked, your grip tightened.

     His eyes shut.

     And that was his mistake. In a swift movement, the Santa statue made contact with his head. He collapsed, his body fell heavy onto yours and your sat frozen, almost waiting to see if he would move and choke the life out of your for such a stunt.

     Yet, there was nothing.

     In that moment, you began to feel almost everything at once. You were free. Any ounce of pain that previously held in its grip was relieved by the adrenaline pulsing through you. You stood up and pushed his body off of yours before kneeling down and reaching into his pockets. The first two pockets of his came up with nothing, the third gave you the glorious keys your were hoping for. You were elated! You really won the war and as soon as you get into that car, the tires will go up in flames with how fast you're going to drive away from this Hell. How fast you're going to drive away from this demon that took over your dear and lovely Mark. And he wouldn’t be able to find you, you’d make sure of that.

     Although, you knew you just had to check in case he was messing with you. Hesitantly, you reached down to feel for his pulse. He was still alive. Good, if Dark wakes up, he’ll probably be pissed and seek you out; you almost laughed at that idea. But if he wakes up and Mark is back, then you’ll find him. You may be lost in the wind once you leave this house but Mark, Mark would stay here. It was a lovely situation for you to be in, you were on top for once. And you weren’t going to blow it.

     Quickly, you raced out, unlocked the plentiful locks that decorated the door and ran over to the counter. You searched the drawers and soon found your desired prize; the car keys. Your feet led you to the front door, you tossed the keys that took away your freedom off into the distance; where he hopefully wouldn't find them. You pulled out the saving grace and unlocked the car, jumped in, and put the petal to the metal. And just like that, you were gone.

     You were gone. You were free. This nirvana came over you and you found yourself unable to stop laughing or smiling, it worked! It actually worked! You had your doubts, Hell, you thought you may hit him and he wouldn’t even be hurt, but no, _no_ , you did it! _You escaped!_

* * *

 

You weren’t sure how long you had been driving but you saw the sun rising over the distance and you had to stop. You pulled over and got out, the sun graced the sky with the all familiar orange, this time though, you felt the soothing rays on your skin. You let out a breath you never realized you were keeping in, your body relaxed and so did your mind. Soon, a soft smile spread across your lips, “I told you I would escape.” Your eyes shut as the feeling of relief flooded over you. The birds sang and a gentle breeze would come every now and again. You could hear the cars in the distance and chuckled to yourself as your orbs opened once more. But now, they had a fierce glimmer to them, “You wanted your game of cat and mouse, Dark? You have it. Try and find me now, you son of a bitch!” Your determined declaration was shouted out into the city and to the desert, with one final look, you hopped into the front seat, blasted the radio and you were back on the road. If he was still going to try and find you, you wished him luck. Because it was not going to be easy- _especially_ without his car.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment and kudo, it really inspires and motivates me guys! :D Love hearing back from you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Maybe one more short chapter to it?   
> Also, for those of you who read SDMD, the sequel will be coming out soon!! I'm sorry it took so long I hit a rough patch of writer's block but hopefully you'll forgive me for that, any questions or what not feel free to ask <3 Hope you all have a marvelous day, dearies!! :D


End file.
